


I'm With Magnus

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comforts the woman he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first and most likely only atempt at writting myself with Magnus though I do love this character I'm not sure about the chemisrty but you guys be the judge. As always con-crit is always welcomed enjoy :)

I don't think I heard him walk in I had the worst day having realized that my life hasn't gone right at all. I've been going through a rough time, Magnus knew this of course I was so lucky to have found him. He made me feel like I wasn't the black sheep in the room.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and a smooth brush of lips against my temple. I turned around from where I was sitting on our bed and his eyes told me all I needed to know. I lowered my head not wanting to look at him; he needn't see what felt to me like an ongoing state.

His beautiful slender fingers hooked my chin and lifted it so I had no choice but to face him. "You don't have to say anything, just don't hide your eyes from me, I want to see them" he said tenderly.

"You are amazing, you don't need to be with someone like me black sheep of the world and yet here you are holding me close, letting me know I'm okay" I said drained.  "I love you; I don't care what anyone has to say about that, you are worthy of all that this world has to offer my darling" he said sternly.

"Even if I'm some princess locked in my tower of principles? And no one will ever climb it?" I asked. "Firstly, I don't know who told you such a horrid thing, secondly even if you were stuck on Mount Everest I'd climb up there I'd go anywhere you are" he said laying us both back on our bed.

 "Mags, I….I love you….you're….the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me" I whispered as I nuzzled against him. He smiled and kissed my forehead as we lay there on our bed just holding each other close. As we let sleep take over I couldn't help but smile thinking to myself, that's right world I'm with Magnus.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading :)


End file.
